


An Unexpected Dynamic

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anger, Community: inceptiversary, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Team Dynamics, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammersmith learns a few things about his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Encore round. Write a drabble of exactly 100 words - no more, no less - for any prompt featured in this round of AELDWS.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Unexpected  
>  **Word count:** 100 words exactly
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mentioned past child abuse, very vague.

Hammersmith's balks at the unexpected fury in Eames' eyes, the cold, controlled measure of his voice like a glove wrapping around his throat. "We are not taking a man back to his abusive childhood," Eames says.

"You suddenly grow a conscience?" Hammersmith snaps defensively. Eames’ face washes to a stony blank and Hammersmith's fight or flight instinct rears up like a panicked animal when suddenly, their new, skinny pointman breaks Eames’ sightline.

"Eames!" he shouts. "Outside, now!"

What’s more surprising than finding Eames’ moral threshold and Arthur stepping into the path of destruction, is the fact that Eames backs down.


End file.
